dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Chino
Little Chino was a very big member of a gang called the Twenty-Ninth Street Kings who uses a machete to kill any witness of his gang's crimes. For every kill he makes, he has a teardrop of blood tattooed on his arm. Little Chino is responsible for the deaths of about 13 people. He either personally killed them or was somehow involved in initiating the killing. Season Two He was first mentioned at a crime scene, where a member of a street gang was found dead on the rocks near a bridge in Miami. The victim's mother saw her son's body and told Dexter in Spanish that a man named Little Chino had killed him and that she wanted him to be killed like a dog. Soon afterward Little Chino was taken to the police station, where Doakes interrogated him. Little Chino denied his involvement in this particular murder and was soon released. Dexter tracked him to a tattoo parlor where this gang gets their tattoos. He was waiting outside, while Little Chino got his next teardrop for the last man he killed. Dexter manages to capture Chino despite it large size by filling his car with live chickens, which distract him long enough for Dexter to sneak up and inject him with syringes worth of traquilizer. He takes Little Chino to the place where he had failed to kill Jimmy Sensio. Dexter, still fumbling with his ritual since killing his brother, accidentally cuts Chino's cheek severly while trying to collect his blood sample. He straps him down with plastic wrap like usual, but because of Chino's unusual strength it isn't enough and Chino is able to get away. Soon after, Chino presumably orders one of his gang members to kill the mother of the gang member he had killed earlier because she was the one who gave his name to the police. To the surprise of everyone, especially Dexter, Chino then shows up at the police station with his lawyer with hard evidence proving he didn't kill her. Dexter manages to avoid being seen by Chino but watchs his interrogation via video camera. When Angel asks Chino about the stiched up cut across this cheek, Chino says he cut himself shaving. Later that night, Dexter stalks Chino to a party where other members of his gang are hanging out. Dexter knows Chino will be harder to capture now that he knows his face, so he checks out a traquilizer gun and lance from weapons cache at the police department, claiming he needs them to subdue an alligator that killed his dog. When he confronts Chino, however, Chino is calm and tells him he was waiting for him, just as a group of Chino's gang member ambush Dexter. Dexter manages to escape by hiding in the sewer. The next day, after a young boy reveals information to Debra about the 29th Street Kings hideout and Chino's gang members are arrested, Chino attempts to kill him, but he is caught by Dexter, trapped in a garage elevator and lanced with a police tranquilizer. Chino is taken to a location nearby, where Dexter straps his whole body with plastic wrap and and cuts open his stitches to take a blood sample.Chino tries to break free again, but this time is unable to move. Dexter shows him a picture of the woman his gang killed the day before and even though Chino did not kill her himself, Dexter tells him her blood is on his hands and he leaves behind death and misery wherever he goes. When Chino asks Dexter what he leaves behind, Dexter replies "a world without you" and, having regained his confidence, kills him with his own machete by stabbing him in his chest. Little Chino becomes Dexter's first victim whose body Dexter dumps in the Gulf Stream, where it is unlikely that he will be ever found. Category:Characters Category:Characters killed by Dexter